


Decepticon Justicar Division

by Catminty



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Shattered Glass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catminty/pseuds/Catminty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles for the Decepticon Justicar Division. Shattered Glass fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There were stories about Kaon's _electric_ personality.

Electricity tingled in crackling snaps across the seated mech's frame. Servos gripped blue armrests tightly as the last of the charge dissipated. The mech groaned weakly, "N-No more."

"Oh, come now," Kaon cooed. "You can take a little more." He punctuated each glyph with a zap.

The seated mech writhed at the overwhelming sensation. After a few more bolts of current seeped deep within the mech's frame, he was released to stand on unsteady peds.

"There," Kaon said, smiling, as he helped steady the wobbling mech. "That should bolster your energy reserves until the medic can repair your fuel tank."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pet demonstrates his loyalty with a mundane task.

A large, black turbofox sat, unmoving, beside the doorway to a local bar. Attempts by curious mechs passing by to catch the mechanimal's attention were met with steely determination.

Mech after mech passed by, seemingly unnoticed. However, when a cautious blue servo out reached out, the beast fluidly shifted so the the harness on his scruff slipped into his master's grasp.

"Good boy," Kaon patted the beasts helm affectionately. "Did you wait here the whole time?"

The beast nuzzled his master affectionately and yipped. The Pet, ever the loyal seeing eye turbofox, led his blind master to their next destination.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helex has gained a few tons.

A large mech lumbered through a dense crystal forest far off the beaten path. Each step was carefully measured in consideration for his excess weight. Tinkling of crystals notified him of the encroaching enemy.

Two mechs passed by just astroseconds after Helex slipped into a well-hidden cave, red optics gleaming as they hunted.

Deep within the tunnels, he popped open his expansive chest to reveal his charges. The battered carrier and wide-opticed sparkling stared up in a mixture of gratitude and fear.

Helex smiled gently at the refugees. "Just a little while longer and we'll be at the safe house."


End file.
